1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to devices used to interface a disposable paper filler bag of a vacuum cleaner with the outlet duct of a vacuum cleaner housing. The new device extends the outlet duct collar or opening from the normal position near the bottom end of the disposable paper filler bag to be at the approximate upper end of a delivery tube.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
There are currently in use a variety of upright vacuum cleaners which use fabric filler bags having a disposable paper filler bag therein. Examples are characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,199 and 4,262,384 issued on Apr. 30, 1985 and Apr. 21, 1981 respectively. Both of the disclosures illustrate use of a non-disposable fill tube to duct the output dirt from the vacuum cleaner housing to the approximate upper end of a disposable paper filler bag.
Another example of such upright vacuum cleaners is U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,414, issued Oct. 10, 1978. In this instance the disposable paper filler bag has an attached delivery tube which interfaces at a lower end with a short sleeve at the vacuum cleaner housing. This simplifies the housing structure yet allows dirt to be ducted and deposited at the approximate upper end of the disposable paper filler bag to prevent clogging. A problem experienced with such a structure involves the rupture or tearing of the paper delivery tube. When this occurs the dirt is thereby allowed to fill the fabric filler bag which then must be cleaned.
The present invention improves the reliability of the integrity of the disposable paper filler bag and attached delivery tube thereby allowing use of such disposable bags without complication the housing delivery sleeve as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,199 and 4,262,384. A simple output collar or sleeve extension is attached to extend the output duct from the vacuum cleaner housing to the approximate upper end of a paper delivery tube to provide support for the paper delivery tube.
One object of the present invention is improved integrity of a disposable paper filler bag attached delivery tube. Another object is allowance of modification of existing vacuum cleaner sleeves or collars for extension into paper delivery tubes.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.